


Murphy's Law or You Just HAD to Say It

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Murphy's Law, Tumblr, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Based on a writing prompt of first lines from tumblr.“At this point, what else couldpossiblygo wrong?”It is never a good idea to say these words out loud because Murphy's Law is abitch





	

“At this point, what else could _possibly_ go wrong?” Noctis face palmed at that statement. Though, Prompto _had_ a point. The Regalia was _wrecked_. Gladio was unconscious and even if he were conscious, he had a broken leg. They were out of any sort of “curatives.” Ignis had a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. Prompto was down to his last few clips of ammo. Noctis had only three spells left (two blizarras and a fira), and a sprained ankle. None of their cellphones were working. A clap of thunder rolled over them and the downpour started.

“You had to ask,” Noctis said. Prompto gave a sheepish grin. Carefully pulling out the map, at least the nearest outpost wasn’t all that far, by foot. By sprained ankle, it was probably farther. Luckily they had chocobos.

“Prompto, stay here and look after Ignis and Gladio. I’m going to head to this town and get a call to Cindy,” Noctis said.

“You got it buddy!”

“We’ll be fine without protection,” Ignis said. 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Noctis said. He blew the whistle and a few moments later, the chocobo trotted up and ruffled its yellow feathers. He was off.

————————————————————————————————

In hindsight, Noctis should have realized something like this would happen with how often he and the others were harassed by MT’s. A carrier dropped a whole group of MT Axemen right in front of him. Great. He hopped off his chocobo and nearly collapsed. Sprained ankle. Right. He summoned a sword and prepared to get through the worst fight of his life. He blocked as many hits as he could luring them closer to himself before he switched weapons to his blizarra spell and at close range threw the orb down. The MT’s were obliterated but he was hurt too. He staggered off the road and couldn't move much farther. Machinery let him know he’d missed an MT. He looked up in time to see a truck plow right into it running the MT over, backing up over the MT again and repeating that process until it faded into smoke.

“You look a bit banged up there, guy,” The driver was clearly a hunter by the way she dressed. Her truck looked a little rough but otherwise ok. “Hey, you’re that guy who helped me out of that tough spot by the Quay.” Noctis blinked up at her. 

“I help a lot of people,” he said. That sounded lame to his own ears.

“Let me give you a lift. Where were you headed?”

“Nearest town,” he said accepting her hand up into the truck.

“You’re in luck, I was just about to turn in a bounty when I saw that soulless _thing_ harassing you. Come to think of it, why was it attacking you in the first place?”

“Just lucky I guess,” Noctis said with a shrug.

————————————————————————————————

Noctis limped to a payphone.

“Cindy? I need you to come near the bridge in Schier Heights. There was something sharp on the road and the Regalia’s in pretty rough shape,” Noctis said.

“I’ll be right over in the morning. You sound a bit rough too, you alright?”

“In a bit. Thanks, Cindy.” Noctis limped to the nearest vending machine and put some gil in hoping for a good energy drink. He grabbed the first one that popped out and sighed in relief. It was one that would become an elixir. He hobbled out and smashed the bottle in his hand feeling instant relief. He walked back in and bought a couple more.

“Thanks, I need to get back to the guys now,” Noctis said.

“If you’re headed back there, I’m going to give you a lift,” the hunter said.

————————————————————————————————

Noctis waved to her after she dropped him off by the road. The sound of gunfire made him sprint through the woods to see an Iron Giant was attacking Prompto. He summoned his Armiger and helped take the creature down.

“I jinxed us!” Prompto said.

“At least that’s over,” Noctis said tossing Ignis an Elixir. He crushed it and he shook Gladio awake. After setting the bone, Gladio too used an elixir.

“Prompto, next time you feel the need to ask that question, reflect on Murphy’s Law and **don’t** ,” Ignis said, “You got a hold of Cindy?”

“Yeah. She’ll be here in the morning. Luckily, there’s a town in Chocobo range we can get to for the night,” Noctis said.

“Traveling by Chocobo on the roads at night, what’s the worst that could happen,” Prompto said.

“PROMPTO!”


End file.
